


Good Luck Charm

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Group prompt, Love Confessions, Wrote this with writer's block, cracky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kara is so frustrated thinking of how hard she fell for Lena she doesn't see Lena feels the same until Diana helps her to speak her mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank David MacDowell Blue for the chance to use his idea posted in the Supercorp- Kara & Lena - Supergirl group. Out of respect I didn't wrote the smut scene (and besides I really still have writer's block so I can't promise decent smut) Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines

_“I am so overstaying my welcome”_ Kara told herself after another meeting with Lena Luthor for professional purposes that ended up derailed into Kara attempting to flirt with the gorgeous woman in front of her that Kara well knew that as both a Luthor and an El she wasn’t supposed to do

 _“But I can’t help it. She’s so incredibly beautiful”_ The blonde reporter told herself as she thought of the fact that she was supposed to be even a little distrustful of this woman who had stolen her dreams and heart with those emerald eyes and that gorgeous face that Kara longed to kiss.

 _“Rao! I don’t want to go!”_ Kara’s thoughts screamed as she felt her phone buzz as a reminder came up: Right after this she was supposed to meet Diana, the Amazonian warrior had come to town to spend some time with a good friend that understood what was to be an outsider of human society.

“I have to go, sorry” Kara picked up and left as fast as she could as to not give the impression she was running away from her feelings for Lena; the businesswoman following the reporter with her green eyes all the way to the elevator, and when Kara was out of sight she groaned in despair.

 _“I can’t take my eyes off her”_ Lena told herself as she lamented the fact that she just had to fall for the last person she could be with, because Kara wasn’t fooling anyone with those glasses and those legs.

Those beautifully sculptured legs that Lena ached to worship with her lips; the CEO knew she could easily draw them by heart, her sole desire was to touch those smooth legs and it had become such a need she had learnt everything she could from just staring at them whenever she could steal a glance at the magnificently toned legs. Lena had actually memorized Kara’s legs to the point that she could recognize them under Supergirl’s skirt.

 _“Stop it! This is just one more way of getting hurt”_ Lena’s mind told her but her heart just wanted to burst out of her chest every time she saw the blonde Kryptonian; every time she even thought of the blonde’s smile she just wanted to kiss it so hard it was hard to remember it was just a thought. Actually having the woman smiling in front of the CEO made the pale-skinned beauty want to assault Kara with kisses and promises of tender love.

* * *

 

Kara loved spending time with Diana but ever since meeting Lena it was hard to get the gorgeous woman and her pearly smile out of her head, and Diana could talk and tell her of her usually very interesting adventures but all Kara could think of was Lena and those lips that were meant to wear that shade of red lipstick that made her look like a goddess.

As soon as her phone vibrated with a message Kara hurriedly reached into her pocket to see what it was and the surprise at seeing it was Lena who had sent it had her brain short-circuiting when she actually read it:

_“Kara? Come back”_

“What is wrong, Kara” Diana’s voice startled the Kryptonian who had been left dumbstruck at the plead to return to the office and dropped her phone.

“Nothing is wrong!” Kara said as she picked up her phone from the ground and stared at Diana who was having none of that.

“Something clearly is wrong” Diana stared coldly at Kara and the blonde knew she had been caught distracted “You haven’t heard a peep of what I’ve been telling you”

Sighing, Kara walked to a nearby bench with the Amazonian behind her and collapsed on the bench as soon as she made to sit on it.

“I have this crush” Kara started and Diana was quick to judge as she said “Is he stupid enough not to realize you’re pinning after him?”

“Her” Kara corrected the warrior and Diana’s eyebrows went high up in her forehead “I-Just don’t feel I should but I can’t stop thinking about her. I just want to reach out and kiss her but I just can’t do that and it’s a mess and I’m a mess and I just don’t know what to do because I don’t even stand a chance!”

“Kara” Diana said, sounding a lot like Allura or Eliza when they were thinking ‘poor child’ “There are very few people that are out of your reach. Whoever this person is, just must tell them”

“But I can’t just tell them! She’ll just-” Diana silenced her with a finger to her lips “She’ll listen and if she’s worth anything she’ll feel the same. You’re too good to pass up, anyone with a little bit of brain knows that” Diana took her hand away from Kara’s lips and reached into her purse, and after meddling a little with its contents the Amazon brought out of it a little gold wristband, barely thinner that a hair and just the right size for Kara’s wrist.

“May I?” Diana asked as she stared at Kara’s right hand, asking for the blonde’s wrist so she could put the thin accessory on it. As Diana secured the item to Kara’s wrist, she explained to the reporter:

“This is a small charm from Themyscira. To give you the valor and the words to put this issue behind you” Diana let go of Kara’s wrist and the Kryptonian stared at her wrist, touched by the Amazonian’s gift.

“I take it this woman was the one that sent you the message?” Diana guessed correctly and Kara limited herself to nod in response.

“Go see her. Talk to her and the charm will guide you through this to a safe port. It’ll give you the words and the valor to explain to this woman your thoughts” Diana smiled from ear to ear “I’m sure of it”

* * *

 

Kara and Diana quickly parted ways and Kara guaranteed that as soon as this was settled they’d go out properly and she’d buy dinner for the Amazon. Kara considered flying to L-Corp but decided against it in the last minute and with her heart beating so hard it almost burst out of her chest she went back to Lena’s office.

“You sure there isn’t anything I can get for you? Coffee? Tea? Orange Juice?” The CEO offered and Kara decided to just nod off the courtesy and try to approach the elephant as directly as she could without being blunt.

“I’m totally fine, thank you” Kara assured Lena and then out of nowhere something else came out of her mouth “Unless of course you took off all your clothes and let me worship you”

“ _What the actual fuck did I just said?_ ” Kara paled when her brain processed what just came out of her mouth and then just like that she dug own grave even further “Yeah, THAT! Just might kill for the chance to kneel before you and use my mouth to prove how much you mean to me, how much I love you”

Right then she noticed an itch in her right hand, or more specifically her wrist where the charm Diana had given her had started to shine, a bright gold shine that made Kara realize in horror what the charm actually was

“DIANA! You put a strand from that damned ROPE around my wrist!” Kara exclaimed in horror as she tried to release herself from the horrid torture that the strand from the Lasso of Truth was putting her through.

“Diana of Themyscira? Wonder Woman is in town?” Lena exclaimed in fascination as she saw the thin wristband in its full golden splendor.

“Yes, and she told me that I should tell you how much I want to have wild, lesbian sex in your office and in your apartment and to cuddle with you watching Homeland and have cute kids that are as gorgeous as you” Kara started to plan her suicide right there and then but she kept talking anyway “And then she put this on me telling me it was a lucky charm to allow me to finally have the clearance of mind to tell you how much I want to go under your desk and eat you out while you have a business meeting”

 _‘Oh, Rao’_ Kara would’ve died right there and then if she had had any saying in the matter, but then she saw Lena’s ear-to-ear grin that could only give away so much about how much she was pleased to hear that confession.

“I’m more of a Narcos kind of person. Have you ever seen The Man in the High Castle?” Lena started to walk towards Kara who was dumbstruck and utterly paralyzed as the CEO walked to her and kissed her soul out of the reporter in a passionate lip lock that had the superhero pleading for more when it was over.

“Soon, I have a business meeting to attend to” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear in a seductive tone that oozed pleasure and lust with every syllable “My place at 10. In your Supergirl outfit if you please”

Lena reached around Kara and squeezed her ass hard before planting a solid kiss on her cheek that Lena was proud to see had left her lipstick well planted on the smooth skin of Kara’s soft cheek.

“So soft” Lena muttered as she left her office with a smirk and Kara was suddenly glad Diana had tied her with that wristband.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not much to ask guys, please check out and comment on the other fics. Especially Lost in Earth and the New Krypton Ideas as those are inspired by ideas I want to try on a book I'm writting. Also, if you have ideas on how to expand this fic, I'm open to hearing them.


End file.
